


God damn it.. Cav

by SilverDragonz08



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dokkaebi is baby, F/F, Guns, Minor Character Death, Smut, minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonz08/pseuds/SilverDragonz08
Summary: Lets just say.. Dokkaebi gets caught in a sticky situation
Relationships: Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam/Taina "Caveira" Pereira, Yumiko "Hibana" Imagawa/Grace "Dokkaebi" Nam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	God damn it.. Cav

**In The House**

**\---------------------------------------**

The Hacker was sitting on the floor, leaning up against a wall, gun in hand, they were supposed to extract a hostage that was founded in this area. Dokkaebi slowly peeked her head around the corner, tight grip on her weapon. There was only one last person on the opposite team roaming around the entire area, making it hard for Dokkaebi and the remaining two people on her team to find Caveira.

"COME ON, TRY AND FIND THAT BITCH!" Thermite yelled, beads of sweat rolling down his face, Dokkaebi could tell he was nervous, she could see him slightly shaking, she knew he wanted to get this over with and hopefully come out alive. Thermite made a motion telling them to move forward. The Hacker nodded and stood up, she glanced over at Fuze who was already running into another room, looking like a prey in plain sight. 

Dokkaebi pulled out her tablet and picked the last number that showed up, she pressed the call button and waited a few seconds before she heard a quiet buzzing sound. It further away from her. She took a minute to focus on the low buzz before she heard a loud pop noise and she turned her head and looked around the corner once again to see Fuze on the ground. She noticed the small bullet hole in his head. She slammed her fist onto the wall and grabbed her gun once again, reloaded it, aiming it at a wall hoping that Caveira would peek and she could get this mission over with. She stood there for a minute, losing hope that she would peek. 

Dokkaebi sighed, looking at Fuze's body on the ground. She got up and looked around her before running down the stairs and leaning up against another wall, she heard footsteps above her but she thought nothing of it, just thinking it was Thermite running around. The Hacker saw a phone on the floor and quietly walked to it. She noticed that the phone was cracked but that didn't really matter. She took out her tablet and hacked into the cameras. She opened up the cameras but then was slowly cut off by someone covering her mouth and tossing her tablet to the side. God Damn It Cav.. The Brazilian took the Hackers chin, forcing her to look Caveira in the eyes, a slight smirk on her face.

"Well.. well.. well.. Grace Nam, been a while." Caveira spoke quietly, Dokkaebi tried screaming to get Thermite's attention, but her screams were muffled by Caviera's hang. Caveira smiled, tracing the tip of her knife across Dokkaebi's jawline, but not deep enough to draw blood. The Hacker thrashed around trying to get away from The Brazilian but just gave up after a couple more tries. She just looked up into Caveira's eyes and glared. Caveira pushed Dokkaebi onto the floor making her sit against the wall, She looked at the Korean with a smug look on her face.

"I would kill you, but you're just to damn cute." Caveira whispered into The Hackers ears as she took her hand off of Dokkaebi's mouth to grab her gun. Dokkaebi winced as Caveira poked her cheek with the tip of her gun, thinking she was gonna shoot her, but she didn't, she sighed in relief. The Brazilian propped her gun on a wall nearby. Caveira stared at Dokkaebi and traced her fingers along The Hackers thighs.

"Ngh, fuck you.. let me go you bitch.." Dokkaebi muttered under her breath. Caveira's hand rose up and slapped the Korean across the cheek, leaving a mark across her cheek. Dokkaebi winced and placed her hand on her cheek, rubbing it hoping to relieve the stinging Cav brung to her. 

"Lets make a deal, I have my way with you and you come out alive, or, you die?" Dokkaebi looked at Caveira and shrugged. This time, the Korean was nervous, a little bit of sweat trickling down the Hackers forehead. Caveira took the Hackers glasses and set them aside and straddled her lap. Dokkaebi was indeed turned on by this, but she still had a little fear in her eyes. Caveira leaned down and attacked Dokkaebi's neck, lightly sucking the skin and nipping at it. Dokkaebi softly moaned at the contact, her hands moving to rest on the Brazilians waist. 

Dokkaebi was getting more into it, she saw Caveira take off her equipment and went back to attacking the Koreans neck, leaving hickeys all over her skin. Dokkaebi's hands wandered all over Caveira, she knew this was wrong and she should probably kill her, but another side of her wants to continue this, the Hacker's hands went around to the back of Caveira, slowly rubbing her back as the Brazilian continued sucking on her neck, her hands slowly wandered lower and lower before her hands were on her ass, she could feel Caveira smile against her skin.

"I don't think we should be doing this Taina.." Dokkaebi calmly spoke. The Brazilian didn't hear her though. Caveira grinded against Dokkaebi's thigh, hiding her face in the crook of the Koreans neck, softly moaning as her cunt moved against her thigh. By this time, Dokkaebi was getting way more into it, her hands going under the Brazilians pants, groping her ass, Caveira moaned against the Hackers neck. Dokkaebi pushed Caveira away and went for the hem of the Brazilians shirt, pulling it up, exposing her mounds. Dokkaebi looked up at Caveira's face, eyes full of lust, who knew Caveira could turn her from serious to real horny.

**Meanwhile in another room**

**\--------------------------------------------------**

Thermite snickered as he watched this happen through the drone, seeing that the Tough and Strong Grace Nam (aka Dokkaebi, if you didn't already know, hue.) was about to fuck Caveira. He was currently sitting in the Master Bedroom, no longer concerned for the mission and more focused on Dokkaebi and Caveira. The Brazilian looked at the drone and grabbed her pistol then shot the little machine. Thermite sighed and got up again, looking around before heading out of the bedroom.

**Back in the Garage area**

**\------------------------------------------**

They were both in the car near the boat, fully nude, clothing left outside the vehicle, they decided to take the cover off the vehicle and do this in the back seat. Weapons forgotten in another room, thinking they wouldn't need them right about now. Dokkaebi pecked Caveira on the lips, she smiled as the Brazilian hid her face in the crook of the Koreans neck. 

"Might not be the best spot to do this but whatever." Dokkaebi sighed with Caveira laying on top of her, still attacking her neck. She probably had about 4 or 5 hickeys on her neck at the moment. This was gonna be hard to explain how she got these marks. Dokkaebi cried out as Caveira bit down on the skin of the Hackers neck, leaving a dark mark there. She eased the mark by licking it a couple times, damn this girl is giving her a shit ton of marks.. fuck.. Hibana, how will she explain to Hibana how she got these marks?

Dokkaebi took some time to rethink if this was ok to do or not, she could either stay and continue doing this, but she also wants to leave but if she does that Caveira would kill her, so she just decided to stay and fuck the Brazilian. The Hacker groped the Brazilians ass, massaging the soft flesh. Caveira softly moaned, Dokkaebi's hand wandered in between them, slowly going downward, getting closer to her mound. Her getting closer and closer until.. 

"Hostage located." The announcer spoke through the speakers of the rooms, Dokkaebi and Caveira's heads jerked up, Thermite finally found the hostage and ran towards it, the hostage looked at Thermite and tried to speak but was muffled by the tape covering his mouth. Thermite wrapped his arm around the hostage and got up putting his gun away then grabbing his pistol, since he knew the girls were busy, he knew this would be simple. He peeked around the door then made a run towards the main door. 

"Shit the hostage." Both Dokkaebi and Caveira forgot about the Hostage, they even forgot what they were doing here. Dokkaebi unlocked the car door then pulled the handle opening the door, she stepped out, Caveira following the Hacker. 

"Attackers have extracted the hostage." The announcer spoke. Dokkaebi saw the Brazilian grunt and punch the car with such force, leaving a dent on the car. Dokkaebi walked over to where they put their clothing and bent down picking up Caveira's then hers. She slowly walked up to the Brazilian then handed her the clothing. They slowly got dressed then got their weapons, both were about to leave but then they looked out Mira's black mirror.

"Attackers won." The announcer spoke. Both Dokkaebi and Caveira could hear the cheering from Thermite through the garage doors. The Korean looked through the hole on the garage door and chuckled as he saw Thermite acting like a child, pumping his fists up in the air and doing little dances. Caveira quietly snickered as she saw this happen. Dokkaebi walked to the staircase and grabbed her glasses, putting them on then leaning down to grab her tablet whilst Caveira watched in the background. Dokkaebi walked up to Caveira.

"Well, we didn't get to finish what we started, maybe we could do this another time?"

"I would like to do that. Can I get your number at least?" Caveira said softly. 

"Yeah sure." Dokkaebi smiled.

_So after that Dokkaebi gave Caveira her number and they fucked. Who would've knew?_

_And if you were wondering, Hibana was not happy when she saw the marks on Dokkaebi's neck, she scolded Dokkaebi for the next 8 hours._

_**The End** _


End file.
